Epilogue
by OxymoronicBeing
Summary: Short fics taking place in my imagined ending for ME3. Shepard lives. There was no Catalyst AI. Definitely some Shenko, but other characters will get their moments, too. T for safety, as Jack will show up at some point.
1. Not In Our Lifetimes

**So, first story. Exciting. This takes place after my own version of the end to ME3, because, like many of you, I was DISAPPOINTED. Basically, if all goes as planned, I'll continue updating this with new sections going into the fates of different characters. I hope this chapter isn't too melodramatic.  
><strong>**Side Note: Shepard in this story is Paragon/Earthborn/Sole Survivor/Infiltrator.**

* * *

><p>It had been a beautiful city, once. Sprawling metropolis, Alliance headquarters, it had exemplified everything shining and spectacular about human progress and potential. Now it was cold, and wet. The sky was grey with thick, heavy clouds, and the land was black with rubble and wreckage. Massive pieces of twisted shrapnel stretched upward, like grasping fingers. In the midst of this, atop a fallen wall, stood Shepard and Kaidan. They surveyed the scene with tired eyes.<p>

Kaidan pointed to a spot near the bay. "There. That's it."

"You sure?" asked Shepard, focusing on the place.

"Yeah. That's where I grew up. At least, in the neighborhood."

"The view must've been great."

"It was incredible. And now..." He crouched and scooped up a handful of ash. "How much of this do you think is human remains?"

Shepard continued to stare out at the shattered landscape. "Too much." She wiped a hand quickly across her eyes.

The wind carried the ashes from Kaidan's hand as he straightened. A shuttle screamed past overhead. Shepard watched it go.

"Look at that. They're already flying in supplies. How long do you think it'll take for us to rebuild?"

"Right now, it feels like forever."

"Hey." She set a gentle hand on his chest. "Right now it may feel like that, but just wait. It may be a long time before we're back where we started, but we'll get there. We just destroyed the most powerful threat the galaxy's ever faced. From where I stand, the future's brighter than it's been for years."

He smiled slightly. "Well, with you leading the way..."

"And you right there next to me." Shepard hopped off the wall, gesturing for him to follow her. "It's funny, though. When I was a kid, all I wanted was to get off this world, and now all we want is to come back."

"You don't know what you have until you've lost it?"

"I guess so. Still, I think we'll see Earth live again."

"Better start planning for our retirement home now, then."

"Exactly. I saw a great place by the beach..."

They wandered off into the waste, envisioning their happy ending.

They never set foot on their homeworld again.

* * *

><p><strong>There. That wasn't too wangsty or OOC, was it? I'm not sure if it's really realistic for them to never go back to Earth, but I liked the implication that even in a world where Shepard lives, it's not all flowers and rainbow bunnies. I'm always happy for ratings and reviews.<strong>


	2. Like a Father

**So, another chapter begins.  
><strong>**Thanks to all of you who read and reviewed and stuff! You are awesome and deserving of many rewards, perhaps cookies.  
>Also, I realized I forgot this on the first chapter, so disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect. Wish I did though.<strong>

* * *

><p>Anderson's funeral was a small affair. There was no body to bury. Shepard had barely escaped the Citadel with her life, let alone managed to carry him out, too. He had been a war hero, of course, but the grand displays were being saved for the public memorial on Elysium. The funeral was for close friends only, and Anderson had made few of those.<p>

The surviving crew of the SR-1 had come to pay their respects. Kahlee Sanders, in full dress uniform, eyes red-rimmed and speaking of a million missed chances and lost opportunities, attended. Anderson's ex-wife and son were last to arrive. Shepard's heart skipped a beat when Jason entered. He looked so much like a younger version of his father that for a moment she half-hoped...

Admiral Hackett gave the eulogy. It was short and to the point, but there was not a dry eye in the room by the end.

After the ceremony, Anderson's son approached Shepard.

"You're Commander Shepard, right?"

"Yes."

"He-he said a lot about you, in his letters. He really cared about you." He couldn't hold back a slight note of jealousy.

"He was one of the greatest heroes the Alliance has ever had, and I'm honored to have known him."

"Thank you." Jason looked down at his hands, then back at Shepard. "You were with him at the end. Did he...did he say anything about me? Was he thinking about me?"

"I'm sorry. He didn't say anything about you."

Jason swallowed hard. "No, it's fine. I wasn't expecting anything else."

Shepard placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Jason, no matter what he said, I know he loved you very much. I'm sure he was thinking of you."

She saw her friends gathered by the door, and pulled her arm back.. "I should go."

He nodded. "Thanks for telling me. I'm-I'm glad you were there with him. He wouldn't have wanted it any other way."

Shepard almost lost her composure right there.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for significant final lines! They're my sometimes trademark.<br>****But in all seriousness, I'm not sure this one is as good as the first one, but I also wrote it at 9:45 last night, when I probably should have been studying or sleeping.  
>Anyway, reading, rating, and reviewing always appreciated!<strong>


End file.
